Nocturne in B flat minor – The Evilness of Dreams
by Princess Drekula
Summary: I've always had strange dreams. Dreams that don't seem very nice but not quite evil enough to be nightmares. This is one of them. Kagome helped her brother's escape from their uncle, Naraku. Now she's a prisoner. Can the new member of Naraku's gang help her? Rated M for suggestive chapters.
1. 1st Movement

**Nocturne in B flat minor – The Evilness of Dreams**

**Chapter 1: 1st Movement**

"I miss them," a small raven haired girl sobbed into her worn hands. "I want to see them again."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have let them escape," a man said, walking into her room. "Live with your choice, my little Kagome."

"Yes, Naraku," Kagome said, her sapphire eyes peering up at him. "Must you keep me here?"

Naraku knelt down to her and tilted her chin up and stared at her with her eerie red eyes.

"If I let you out of this room, you'd try to run away again," he whispered. "And I can't have that. You don't know how things are outside. It's a terrible world you let your brothers run into."

Naraku laughed and walked out of her room.

Kagome got up from her floor and lay down on her bed. Had she done a bad thing? Even though she missed them terribly, perhaps her brothers were better off.

Kagome Higurashi was fifteen years old. When she was ten, her parents were killed in a terrible car crash, leaving her, her twin brother Katsuo, and her baby brother of 2, Sota, as orphans. Their only living relative was their mother's brother, Naraku Kumonosu. Unfortunately, Naraku was a violent gang leader. He was known throughout Shibuya as a man who had killed fifty men. The police couldn't find the evidence to put him away, however. Whenever things didn't go his way, he became extremely violent with the children and would beat them. The twins made sure to protect Sota from Naraku's wrath. The day after Sota turned 7, Naraku left their house. Kagome and Katsuo decided to run away. They were able to hide for one day with an elementary teacher who lived down the street. Naraku eventually found out where they had gone and had the place surrounded and threatened the lives of the teacher's family. There was a secret back door in the house so Kagome helped her brothers get out before offering herself to Naraku while they escaped. Kagome was able to distract Naraku and his lackeys just long enough for the boys to escape. Unfortunately, Kagome suffered the wrath of Naraku. He beat her near death and then locked her in her room, which had now become her prison cell. That was six months ago.

As Kagome lay down on her bed, she heard the door open. She sat up expecting to see Naraku but instead it was Naraku's right hand man, Hiten Mitsushiga. He was only eighteen but Naraku trusted him with everything, even Kagome, who he'd had feelings for since he first entered the gang.

"Hi, Kagome," Hiten said, sitting down next to her on her bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said, shifting away from him a bit. "What are you doing here? Did Naraku send you to punish me again?"

"No," Hiten said, taking a lock of her long hair between his fingers. "I just came to see you."

Hiten kissed the lock of her hair, making Kagome try to move farther away from him.

"Don't be afraid," Hiten laughed. "Don't you know how beautiful you are? Everyone in the gang is always talking about you. But Naraku only trusts me with you alone."

"Please don't touch my hair like that, Mr. Hiten," Kagome said, pulling her hair from his grip. "It's not very proper."

Hiten let out a loud laugh before pushing Kagome down on her bed by her shoulders.

"What do you know about proper, Naraku's slave-girl?" Hiten growled. "Do you know why he keeps you here instead of just killing you or abandoning you somewhere? Because I want you. When you turn 16, I'm allowed to do whatever I want with you."

Kagome gasped in horror. Naraku had never said anything about that. Hiten buried his face in the crock of her neck.

"I know Naraku told me to wait for your birthday," Hiten breathed. "But I just can't hold myself back."

Hiten wound his hand under Kagome's shirt. Kagome cried out in terror. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She struggled so much that Hiten lost his grip in her, allowing her to run out of the unlocked door. Kagome ran through the halls of the large house, hoping not to run into Naraku or any of his lackeys. Unfortunately, her luck ran out. Just before she'd reached the front door, she ran into a hard chest. She looked up, praying that it wasn't Naraku or worse, Hiten who had caught her. The first things she saw were golden eyes framed by silver hair. _I almost made it…_

It was his first day. He combed his long silver hair, almost thinking about cutting it. He pushed the thought aside and pulled on his shoes. He had been invited to join the most infamous gang in the city; the Hitogoroshi. Naraku himself had come to him as soon as he was let out of prison. He had been in jail for murdering a man. Though it was in self defense, Naraku thought that he has perfect for the gang. The man walked out to his car and drove to Naraku's house which doubled as he headquarters. Naraku was waiting outside for him.

"Nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, shaking Sesshoumaru's hand. "I'm glad you decided to join. I have a very special job for you."

"Thank," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll do whatever."

As soon as Sesshoumaru walked into the house, he felt someone run into him. He looked down at the small raven haired girl who barely reached his chest. She looked up at him with her sapphire eyes full of fear.

"Why hello, Kagome," Naraku smirked, coming in behind Sesshoumaru. "Good thing you're here. I was just bringing Sesshoumaru to meet you."

Hiten came running in a few seconds later.

"Hello to you too, Hiten," Naraku said, dropping his smirk now. "I suppose now I know who to ask about her being out of her room."

"I'm sorry, sir," Hiten said, bowing. "It was a mistake."

Naraku knelt down to Kagome.

"Tell me what happened, my little Kagome," Naraku said gently.

"Hiten came to my room after you left," Kagome said, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "He tried to force himself on me. He said that I was beautiful and then told a lie about how you promised him me when I turn 16 next month."

"Oh my little Kagome," Naraku said, caressing her cheek and wiping away a few tears. "That was no lie. I did promise Hiten that, my dear."

"You're lying," Kagome whispered, backing away from him. "You wouldn't do that."

"It's good that both of you are here," Naraku said, changing the subject. "Let me introduce you to Sesshoumaru Taisho. He is new to Hitogoroshi. Sesshoumaru, this is Hiten, my right hand man, and Kagome, my niece. I have given Sesshoumaru the job of watching over Kagome for now."


	2. 2nd Movement

[A/N: Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time since I first posted this story and I almost forgot about it myself. I'd like to extend my thanks to an anonymous reviewer who reminded me that this story existed and inspired me to continue. Now, honestly, I have forgotten most of my ideas for this story but luckily chapter 2 was already half written earlier. It's not a very good chapter but I will be finishing the story soon and starting on a new one in this dream series. Thanks for reading! - Dré]

Nocturne in B flat minor – The Evilness of Dreams

Chapter 2: 2nd Movement

"What?" Hiten yelled. "You said she was mine! You told me that I could do whatever I want with her!"

"You're my best assassin, Hiten," Naraku said, standing up. "You've been distracted with Kagome's birthday coming up. I need you to be focused before then. Sesshoumaru will watch her until next month."

Sesshoumaru looked over at the young girl with disgust. He was now in the most well known gang in Japan but he was in charge of a little 15 year old girl. Great.

"Sesshoumaru, take Kagome back to her room and stay there with her until I return," Naraku said, walking down another hall of his office.

Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed the girl by her elbow, forcing her to stand up.

"Which way?" Sesshoumaru asked Hiten, who was still standing there, shaking with anger.

Hiten pointed them towards Kagome's room before heading to Naraku's office. Sesshoumaru dragged the stunned girl to her room and, locking the door behind him with a key that Naraku had slipped to him, threw her on her bed.

"Are you going to hit me too?" Kagome asked, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow.

"I have been ordered to watch you, nothing more," Sesshoumaru replied, sitting down in a chair across from her bed.

Kagome looked up at him and blushed when she saw that he was staring at her.

"Your name is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunted with a nod.

"May I ask, is that your natural hair color?" Kagome asked him, genuinely curious.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. "It runs in my family."

Kagome nodded. She got off of her bed and went across the room to her piano. She started playing her favorite song, Chopin's Nocturne in B flat minor op. 9/1. Kagome's mother used to play the piano for her before she died so playing made Kagome happy. It was one of the few things Naraku let her do. Sesshoumaru listened closely to the sound of her playing and felt a twinge of nostalgia. His own mother, back when he was very young, loved to play the piano, and that song was her very favorite. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't notice Kagome get up and stand in front of him.

"It would be very easy to take your keys like this, you know," Kagome laughed, breaking him from his trance.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw the girl standing dangerously close to him. He pushed her away and sat up straight in his chair.

"I wasn't going to steal them," Kagome pouted, sitting back on her bed. "You seem so stoic. I feel like messing with you."

"You'd do well to stay away from me, girl," Sesshoumaru growled, folding his arms.

"You don't seem like the others," Kagome said, crossing her legs. "You're not cruel looking. I think I'd like to be friends with someone like you."

Sesshoumaru looked at the strange with like she was crazy

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I would not have been selected were I not like the rest of the gang."

"Prove it," Kagome laughed. "And you talk really funny."

Sesshoumaru got up and stalked over to Kagome, making her slightly nervous and causing her to regret provoking him. She backed up against the wall by her bed, trembling with nervousness.

"Don't be afraid of me now," Sesshoumaru smirked, taking a hold of her chin. "I'm only doing what you asked of me."

Before Kagome had a chance to apologize, Sesshoumaru crushed his lips to hers. Kagome struggled as best she could but Sesshoumaru was too strong, much stronger than Hiten. He pinned her against the wall and continued his attention to her mouth, his tongue licking at her lower lip. Kagome's mind was cloudy. She had never been kissed before and didn't know what to do. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from continuing to kiss the small girl and didn't come to his senses until he heard her moan. He back away from her and caught his breath before speaking.

"Now you'll know not to cross me," he said huskily.

Kagome recovered from her shock in time for her to hear him. Tears gathered in her eyes as she went up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you treat my first kiss like a punishment," Kagome cried, turning her back to him.

Sesshoumaru touched the place where she had just hit him and winced at the pain there. Wait. Did she say she had never been kissed?

"What do you mean by 'first kiss?'" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I've never let anyone kiss me before," Kagome sobbed. "I've even taken beatings to prevent it."

"Strange girl," Sesshoumaru sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "Who, in their right mind, would rather take a beating than be kissed."

"Stupid!" Kagome yelled, startling Sesshoumaru a bit. "To a girl, her first kiss is very important. I'd made a promise to myself to only kiss one person ever. I'd only wanted to kiss the one I loved. My lips were to never touch another's but his."

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Well, there's no going back now," he smirked. "Live with it, child."

"Jerk," Kagome whispered, sniffling and sitting back down on her bed, facing Sesshoumaru.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"You're still trying to talk to me, little girl?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "I thought you'd learned your lesson."

"You've already kissed me," Kagome scoffed. "I can't imagine that you'd do much else. You're not that kind of person."

"How would you know what kind of person I am?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "We've known each other for less than an hour."

"Does it matter?" Kagome shot back, lying back, her hair fanning out behind her.

Sesshoumaru stood up and prepared himself to teach her another lesson. What he was going to do, he had no idea. Surely Naraku would kill him if he actually slept with her. As he approached the girl, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. 'What a child,' he thought with disgust. His eyes travelled to her legs which were dangling off the side of the bed and sighed as he grabbed them and moved her to the center and covered her up with the blanket. He quickly snatched his hands away when he realized that his fingers had lingered on her smooth-as-silk skin for just a little bit longer than they should have. He couldn't help himself from losing himself just a little bit more as he hand his fingers across the exposed skin on her neck and stopped himself just short of the swell of her breasts, which were much bigger than one would expect a fifteen-year-olds to be. Sesshoumaru swallowed loudly before grabbing his keys, unlocking the door, and leaving, locking it behind him, before he did something he would regret and/or get killed for.

Kagome waited for the door to lock before she sat up. Her face was completely red. She'd only been pretending to be asleep and he'd fallen for it. She pressed her palm against the spot on her chest he had touch and sighed, remembering how it felt. 'Like silk over steel,' she remembered. She wrapped her arms around herself and dreamt that it was Sesshoumaru holding her as she finally fell asleep for real.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall after seeing Naraku to get permission to leave and couldn't help but think of Kagome as he passed her door. 'She's only fifteen,' he reminded himself. 'And she's Naraku's niece.' He sighed as he left the house and got into his car to return home.


	3. 3rd Movement  Part 1

Chapter 3 – 3rd Movement – Part 1

"So you're twenty-three, right?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, getting much too close to him as usual.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"That makes you…" Kagome paused, counting on her fingers. "Nine years older than me, right?"

"Yes," he said again, closing his eyes and trying to make the image of her in her short shorts disappear from his mind. "And please put on some better clothes."

Kagome frowned as she looked down at her shorts.

"Do you not like these, Sesshy?" Kagome asked him.

"No I do not," Sesshoumaru answered. "And please stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname."

"What?" Kagome teased. "You didn't like Sessho from last week nor did you like me calling you just Sess the week before."

"Is my name that hard for you to say, little girl?" Sesshoumaru said, an amusesd smirk on his face.

"Don't call me a little girl," Kagome pouted. "I'm almost sixteen."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "And soon you'll be out of my hair and into Hiten's arms."

Kagome backed away from him when he said this. Tears gathered in her eyes which quickly made Sesshoumaru regret what he had just said.

"Kagome," he whispered, though loud enough for her to hear. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I hate you," Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback at this.

"I hate Hiten, I hate Naraku, I hate this room, I hate this house, I hate my life, and I hate myself!" Kagome screamed, dropping down to the floor. "I don't want to be his! I'd rather die! I'd rather die! I'D RATHER DIE!"

Kagome pounded her fist into the cement floor causing it to bleed profusely.

"Stop it, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled, picking her up with little effort.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, punching at him with her bloody fists, staining his shirt. "Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you. I hate you…"

Kagome finally stopped screaming and crumpled into a sobbing mess against Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru couldn't blame her for hating him. He hated himself for what he had said to her. In less than a week, his mission would be over and Hiten would come to collect his prize.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered against her hair.

"Liar," Kagome rasped. "You don't care about me. I'm just a stupid kid to you. At the end of the week, you'll toss me aside and into Hiten's arms, just like you said. Let me go, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru pulled back from her and wiped away a few tears from her cheek.

"Never," Sesshoumaru whispered before covering her lips with his own.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise before she lost herself in his kiss. When he pulled away he finally set Kagome down on her bed and went to grab her first-aid kit to bandage her hand. Neither of them said anything more even after he had finished.

"I wish it were you and not him," Kagome blurted out after a while.

Sesshoumaru chose not to respond to her as he looked at his watch. He leaned forward and kissed her lips quickly before standing up.

"It's time for me to leave, Kagome," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink as she nodded her head. As soon as Sesshoumaru left the room, Kagome rolled over on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She loved him.

Sesshoumaru walked down to Naraku's office, his mind racing to come up with an excuse for Kagome's blood on his shirt and also trying to find the right words for what he wanted to request of Naraku.

Sesshoumaru knocked and Hiten opened the door for him.

"Why hello Sesshoumaru," Naraku said from behind his mahogany desk. "Is it quitting time already?"

"Who's blood is that?" Hiten exclaimed.

"This is Kagome's blood," Sesshoumaru answered. "She fell as she was getting off of the piano stool and cut her hand on the floor."

Hiten narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn't say anything out loud.

"I was just going to send Hiten in to get you actually," Naraku said. "I need to talk to you. The month is almost up and that means that your first assignment is nearly over."

"Yes, sir," Sesshoumaru confirmed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that very subject."

"The subject of your current assignment or your future job?" Naraku asked.

"I wanted to ask you about your niece, Naraku sir," Sesshoumaru answered. "Why has she been locked up? What did she do? Is she supposed to be dangerous?"

"I'll be honest with you, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, a hint of amusement in his tone. "That girl has done nothing wrong accept give her brothers a chance to escape a few months ago. The reason I keep her locked up is because of her parents."

"Her parents?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes," Naraku replied. "Her father, my brother stole Kagome's mother from me. Every time I look at her, I see her mother, and once I realize that it's not her, she turns into her father. After that I want her to die."

"But why give her to Hiten?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Why not just end her life?"

Sesshoumaru mentally swallowed at the stupidity of his words. He didn't want to give Naraku any ideas.

"You bring up an interesting point, Sesshoumaru," Naraku laughed. "I had planned to kill her at one point but that was around the time that Hiten joined the gang. He took a liking to her and I told him that when she came of age, I would give her to him."

"So you're just giving her to him without any payment?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well not completely without payment," Naraku smirked. "I had Hiten make me a promise before I agreed. I made Hiten promise to make her suffer."

Sesshoumaru gasped barely audible, taken aback.

"I'll get going now sir," Sesshoumaru said after the uncomfortable silence was over.

"Why did you ask me these questions Sesshoumaru," Naraku asked as Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"Curiosity," Sesshoumaru answered simply before leaving.

Hiten narrowed his eyes. He knew something was up.

Sesshoumaru had to keep himself from slamming his fist through his steering wheel. There was no way that Hiten would have her. Just the thought of Hiten's hands on _his_ Kagome made him want to vomit. Sesshoumaru slammed on the breaks after nearly crashing his car. _His _Kagome? Then it hit him. He loved her.


	4. 3rd Movement Part 2

A/N: Hello everyone. I just spent a week in South Dakota with minimal internet but I think I was able to write an okay chapter up here. I'm heading back home as I'm posting this and I hope everyone likes it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'm almost done with this story and I'll be starting on the next one in this series as soon as the next chapter is done. Now that I'm done rambling, enjoy the story. ^_^ - Princess Drékula

Chapter 3: 3rd Movement – Part 2

As Sesshoumaru lay in bed that night, he thought of Kagome. He'd hated her at first what with her ridiculous nicknames and constant gabbing but she had a certain warmness that made him feel safe. It reminded him so much of his mother. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked about something she liked made him unconsciously smile and the seriousness she held when playing the piano made him realize that she wasn't a child. And then there was that impulsive kiss. He secretly prayed that it didn't frighten her. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned. What a tangled thread the fates had dealt him.

Kagome sat on her bed as she waited for someone to come and get her dinner dishes. She was genuinely surprised to see that Naraku had come to get them.

"Hello, little Kagome," Naraku said to her, though she didn't answer. "How have you been? It's been a while since we last spoke."

Kagome remained silent as she back away from his advance on her. Her grabbed her injured hand and un-wrapped the bandage around it.

"So he was telling the truth," Naraku said to himself. "Listen Kagome. In three days time, Hiten will come for you and you'll never see me, this house, nor Sesshoumaru ever again."

Kagome's eyes widened just enough for Naraku to notice her reaction. Never seeing Sesshoumaru again. The whole concept made her ill. She tried hard to not let a few tears fall but couldn't stop them. Naraku knew exactly what she was crying for. He'd figured it out. Naraku left without another word and got an idea when he ran into Hiten just as he was leaving.

"I have a job for you to do tomorrow," Naraku told him. "I need to confirm a theory."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at his calendar. Two days left. Two days left before he would never see Kagome again. He started to feel ill at the whole concept of it but he pushed away and walked out of the door and to his car. When he'd arrived at Naraku's place, he got out of the car and went straight to Kagome's room.

Hiten walked through the halls with purpose. Naraku had finally given him a job he was looking forward to. He finally stopped in front of Kagome's room. He unlocked the door and went in just as Kagome was pulling her shirt on giving him a nice view of her bra-covered breasts.

"Hiten!" Kagome exclaimed, startled as she tried to finish dressing.

Without saying anything, he grabbed Kagome by the arm, yanked her onto her bed, and got on top of her.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up," Hiten growled, lifting her shirt over her head.

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as Hiten ran his palms over her stomach. He kissed her neck, making her shudder in disgust. Then Hiten heard the sound he'd been waiting for; the sound of the door opening.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and was shocked to see Hiten on top of Kagome. He let out a loud growl, ran over to the bed, and threw him off of the still sobbing Kagome. He picked Hiten up, punched him in the face, and threw him out of the room. He ran over to Kagome and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you here. I will get you out of here."

"He'll kill you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome sobbed. "I know my uncle. If you help me, he'll kill you."

"No, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said to her, kissing her forehead. "I'll get you out. We'll run away. I'll keep you safe."

Hiten had to stop himself from heading back into Kagome's room and killing Sesshoumaru with his bare hands. But Naraku said to report back to him and, damn it, he was not going to upset him.

"He did as you expected," Hiten said, rubbing is abused and swollen cheek.

"So Sesshoumaru is fond of our little Kagome," Naraku smirked.

"What should we do now?" Hiten asked. "Do I need to take him out?"

"Not necessary," Naraku answered, getting up from his desk. "We needn't lose such a valuable assassin. We can use this situation to teach them both a lesson."

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms after her ordeal. Sesshoumaru laid her down on her bed, covered her up with the blanket, and slipped quietly out of the room. He headed for Naraku's office. After Naraku permitted him to enter, Sesshoumaru went in and sat down.

"Naraku, sir," he started. "I have a proposition for you."

"Well?" Naraku urged him to continue.

"I would like to buy Kagome from you," Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Naraku laughed as if Sesshoumaru had just told the world's best joke.

"Little Kagome is not for sale, Sesshoumaru. You know that," Naraku laughed.

"I understand that you've promised Hiten, but I'm saying that I will _pay_ for her," Sesshoumaru pushed.

"Sesshoumaru, let me tell you something," Naraku sighed. "Here at Hitogoroshi we value promised above all else. Including money."

Sesshoumaru growled loudly and left without another word. Damn it. His first idea had failed. _I guess I'll have to go with plan b_, he thought.

"How dare he want _my_ Kagome!" Hiten exclaimed as soon as Sesshoumaru had gone. "He'll pay for this!"

"I'd like to see what else he'll come up with," Naraku chuckled. "He's quite the character, that Sesshoumaru."

There was only one plan left. He would have to break her out. Sesshoumaru had no idea how he would do it since even though there were no cameras in Kagome's room, there were plenty in the hallways. Sesshoumaru pondered this as he opened Kagome's door. Kagome was still lying on her bed but she was awake now.

"Was Naraku angry with you?" Kagome asked, turning her head towards him.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered, sitting down next to her. "Kagome, could you tell me about your life before your parents died?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Kagome asked him, surprised.

"I want to know everything about you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, caressing her cheek.

"I'll tell you then," Kagome smiled. "I was actually born in this city. I grew up here with my mother, father, and twin brother Katsuo."

"You have a twin?" Sesshoumaru interjected.

"Yes," Kagome said. "We don't really look much alike. We grew up across town in the poor section of the city. But even though we didn't have much, my mother and father showered us with love. And at the time, so did Naraku. He was my favorite uncle. He would always invite us over to his house and buy us presents. He was my father's brother and he always took care of us and promised to always be good to us. You know, I always saw him looking at my mother so one day I asked him if he liked her. He said yes. I think he was jealous of my father. When Sota was born, I think Naraku got a little bit upset because he didn't visit us as much. It wasn't until after the car accident that he started to abuse us."

"Car accident?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes," Kagome answered. "On the day of Sota's second birthday, my mother and father dropped us off at Naraku's house so that they could go and get some work done. They said that they would be right back. But they never came back. It was winter and their car hit a patch of black ice and flipped over, killing them instantly. Naraku is our closest living relative so he agreed to take care of us. That was nearly six years ago."

"Kagome, tell me how you became imprisoned like this," Sesshoumaru asked,

"It's very simple," Kagome started. "Before our parents died, Katsuo and I both went to kindergarten. Our teacher lived right across the street from this house. When our parents died, Naraku pulled us out of school and wouldn't let us leave the house. When Sota turned seven, Naraku and, though we didn't know it at the time, his gang members left the house, leaving us alone. Katsuo picked the lock and we ran away from the house, heading to our former teachers house. She let us in and for the first time since our parents died, we felt safe. Unfortunately, we didn't know about all of the cameras throughout the house and outside. Naraku found us the next day and surrounded the places with his henchmen. He threatened the lives of our teachers' young children so I had no choice but to act. The was a small tunnel that led from the basement to about a block away from the house so, with much protesting from Katsuo, I sent them through and went out to face Naraku myself. It was that day that I learned that Hitogoroshi existed and that Naraku was the leader. That was also the first day I met Hiten and the first day he ever tried anything with me. I pushed him away but ran into Naraku, who locked me in this room. I've been here for over six months now."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed. "Tell me this. Why did you go without your brothers? Could you not have escaped too?"

"Sure I could have," Kagome smiled. "But then we would have been responsible for more than five wasteful deaths. I couldn't have that on my conscience."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against hers gently. Kagome leaned into him and sighed.

"I must leave, Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed, pulling away from her. "I have something that I have to do."

Kagome grabbed his hand as he got up.

"Please never forget me," she whispered, though he could hear her plain as day.

Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek as a response and left the room. He once again made his way to Naraku's office and knocked on the door. Once Naraku said that he could go in, he opened the door to find Hiten in the room with Naraku again.

"Good, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said. "I was meaning to have someone go and bring you here. We never got to finish our talk about your assignment."

"Yes, sir," Sesshoumaru said. "I was about to ask you something about that very thing."

"Well I am telling you that your assignment is complete," Naraku said.

"What?" Sesshoumaru gasped, dumfounded. "I have one more day."

"There is no need for you to continue, Sesshoumaru," Naraku replied, smirking. "You've done your job. Go on, Hiten."

Hiten glanced mockingly over at Sesshoumaru before walking out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"To give Kagome an…early birthday present," Naraku chuckled darkly.

As soon as Naraku finished his sentence, Sesshoumaru made for the door but was blocked by a dozen of the Hitogoroshi gang members.

"You won't be stopping him, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, starting to get back to his paperwork. "And I always keep my promises."

Kagome sat at her piano, playing hers and Sesshoumaru's favorite song when she heard the door open. She turned around, expecting it to be Sesshoumaru but her eyes widened in fear when she saw that it was Hiten. Before he even made to advance on her, Kagome dashed for her bathroom at the other end of the room. Unfortunately, Hiten caught her leg just as she reached the door and pinned her to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Kagome screamed. "I still have one more day!"

"Not anymore, Kagome," Hiten laughed. "Naraku found out about your little tryst with Sesshoumaru. This is your punishment."

Kagome let out a surprised gasp but resumed her screaming as Hiten ran his hand under her shirt and across her stomach.

"Stop! Please!" Kagome cried; but no one would hear her.


	5. 3rd Movement Part 3

[A/N: Hello everyone who's stuck it out this long. I apologize in advance for this sloppily written and extremely short chapter. I can't write climactic endings. It's something that I need to work on. I promise that the next chapter, which will be the very short epilogue, will be much better than this one. Sorry peoples.

- Princess Drékula]

Chapter 3: 3rd Movement – Part 3

Sesshoumaru had been forced to leave. Naraku's gang had even followed him home and was now posted outside of his house, armed to the teeth. Sesshoumaru knew now; Naraku knew how he felt about Kagome and was now punishing both of them for breaking the rules; Kagome more than him. He forced himself not to imagine what Hiten was doing to her as he tried to figure out a way to help her. Sesshoumaru stood up from where he'd been sitting and went to his closet. Before he'd been taken to prison, he'd hidden away his surplus of weapons away behind a fake wall. It was against his parole to carry weapons but for Kagome he would risk going back to prison.

Kagome lifted herself off of the floor and dragged herself into the bathroom. She crawled into the shower and turned it on. The water burned her, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel it anyways. Every part of her body hurt; she didn't ache, she hurt. She tried to force herself from remembering what had just occurred less than two hours ago but the memories came flooding back. Kagome sat in the shower and hugged her knees to her chest as the water cascaded down her back.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He knew he had to act fast. He knew that Naraku's men were skilled but so was he. He'd made it past the men at his house easily enough and so far, the police hadn't gotten wind of it. Sesshoumaru was now just outside of Naraku's house. The was a certain door that almost no one but Naraku himself used to exit the house and, if Sesshoumaru as lucky enough, he would be able to sneak through it and make his way to Kagome's room. As Sesshoumaru made his way to the door, which was near the back of the house, he prayed that Kagome was okay.

Naraku looked through one of the outdoor cameras and saw Sesshoumaru trying to sneak in.

"What a fool," Naraku laughed. "He really thinks he can get past me like that."

"Should I take some of the men and meet him, sir?" Hiten asked, itching to get his hands around Sesshoumaru's throat.

"No," Naraku answered, reclining in his desk chair. "I'll let him think he's slipped past me. Then, when I catch him, it will amuse me even more."

Kagome still sat in the shower, her head buried in her knees, when she heard her door open. Her head shot up, afraid that it might be Hiten again or maybe Naraku coming to gloat. She hugged her naked body and cowered in the corner as she waited in fear but when she saw who it was, she ignored her nakedness and flung herself into his arms.

Sesshoumaru quietly but quickly made his way to Kagome's room. Once he entered, he smelled blood and heard the shower running. As he walked to the bathroom he saw Kagome's clothes, torn and bloodied, in a corner and had to hold back the bile the rose in his throat. He opened the door and was surprised when Kagome flung herself into his arms.

"Sesshoumaru…" she sobbed into his chest.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. This happened because of me."

Kagome shook her head but didn't say anything more. She was just glad to see him again.

"Get dress, my dear," Sesshoumaru said after a bit of silence. "I'm getting you out of here."

Kagome did as he said without saying anything. Unfortunately for both of them, when Sesshoumaru opened the bedroom door, Hiten was there with dozens of other gang members smirking knowingly at him.

"Time's up, Sesshoumaru," Hiten said.

The two were dragged to Naraku's office.

"So, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, not yet looking up from his paperwork. "You thought that you could steal her from me. Well, you were dead wrong."

"Why all this Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Just because your brother stole your woman, you torment their daughter? What kind of sense does that make?"

"I'll admit that it doesn't make any sense," Naraku answered, looking up this time. "But she is mine to do what I want with."

"But what about your promise!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"What promise?" Naraku asked, his eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"The promise that you made to Kagome's family," Sesshoumaru growled. "You, yourself, promised to always be good to them; to always take care of them. Do you honestly call this being good to them?"

"What does that matter?" Hiten shouted when Naraku remained silent. "Who cares about a promise made to a corpse?"

"'Here at Hitogoroshi we value promise above all else,'" Sesshoumaru said. "Didn't you say that to me yourself, Naraku?"

Naraku said nothing for a long time and seemed to be in deep thought. Sesshoumaru knew that he had him.

"You're right, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, smiling. "I did say that. How about I make you a deal? Everyone leave. Now!"

Everyone but Sesshoumaru, Hiten, and Kagome left the office.

"I'll let Kagome go free on one condition," Naraku said. "Sesshoumaru, you go back to prison."

"What?" Sesshoumaru and Kagome said together.

"I need you to pay for ruining my plans, Sesshoumaru," Naraku answered. "I know about all of the men you killed back at your apartment. You've gone against your parole by carrying a gun as well. You'll get at least fifteen years for just the murders!"

"Sesshoumaru no!" Kagome gasped. "Please don't do it! You can't!"

"I agree to those conditions as long as Kagome is free to do as she pleases with no word from you again," Sesshoumaru offered, ignoring her pleas.

"Done."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

A young girl with dark hair ran down the steps of her house, her red eyes shining with annoyance.

"Mother? Are you ready to go?" she called up the stairs.

"Yes, dear," her mother called as she ran a brush through her raven locks.

"It's almost noon!" the girl yelled. "He'll think we've forgotten about him!"

"Souten, it's been fifteen years, if I wanted to forget about him, I would have a long time ago," her mother laughed lightly. "I'm ready now, let's go, dear."

Seventeen years, ten months, and six days had passed since Kagome had been freed from Naraku and it had been seventeen years, ten months, and five days that Sesshoumaru had been in prison. Sesshoumaru had been sentenced to twenty-seven years in prison for his crimes and Kagome had been to visit him nearly every day since then.

"Souten dear!" Kagome called to her daughter. "Please don't drive so fast!"

"Sorry, mother," Souten blushed. "I'm just excited to see him. I couldn't see him for a while because of finals. Has father missed me?"

"Of course!" Kagome laughed. "He loves you, my dear."

"Only ten years left, mother," Souten sighed. "And it'll go by like that."

"So you still haven't told her the truth, have you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said to her, gasping her hand out of the sight of the guards.

"I don't know how to bring it up," Kagome sighed, hanging her head in shame.

Souten was waiting outside of the room until her mother came to get her.

"She deserves to know who her real father was, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said to her. "She's seventeen."

"I haven't told her anything about that time, Sesshoumaru," Kagome moaned. "It still pains me that you're in here because of me!"

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "This was my decision. Go get her, my love."

Kagome sighed heavily as she went and retrieved her daughter.

"Souten, dear," Kagome said what they had both taken a seat. "Your father and I have something to tell you."

"What is it, mom?" Souten asked, puzzled.

"It all started when my parents died…"

[A/N: that's the end of the end of the story. Bittersweet wasn't it. I'm already working on my next one which I'm hoping will be better than this one. I've almost gotten it all outlined out. Oh, and for those of you (I'm sure there are none) who were curious about the songs I listened to while writing this story, here's the list.

Nocturne in B Flat Minor, Op. 9/1,2,3 by Frederic Chopin

Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima

Misa no Uta by Aya Hirano

Alone by Miori Takimoto

The Light Before We Land – By The Delgados

A Little Pain by Olivia

This Love by Angela Aki

Mononoke Hime by Joe Hisaishi

Stand By Me by Anna Tsuchiya

Starless Night by Olivia

A Goose's Dream by Suzy and EunJung

Sotsugyou - Sayonara ha Ashita no Tame ni by Tackey and Tsubasa

L's Theme by Yoshihisa Hirano

I Will by Sowelu

Sorry (Dear, Daddy) by f(x)

Do You Know by Someday

Azmaria no Zesshou by Chiba Saeko

Lilium by Kumiko Noma

Jewel Song by BoA Kwon

Nennensaisai by Yo Hitoto

Lonely by 2NE1

Suno no Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima

L's theme B by Yoshihisa Hirano

Lacrimosa by Kalafina

Winter Sleep by Olivia

God Only Knows by Elisa

My Soul, Your Beats! By Lia

Star Star Star by SNSD Girls' Generation

Light's Theme by Yoshihisa Hirano

Xian Jian Wen Qing by Xiao Ren Feng

Aitai – by ALLEY:A

Moon and Sunrise by BoA Kwon

Wind by Akeboshi

Hitomi no Kakera by FictionJunction

Duvet by Boa

Wonter Love by BoA Kwon

Sayonara Solitaire by Chiba Saeko]


End file.
